


Hold

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I don't know what else to tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Castiel start having sex, it doesn't get off to a great start. After a conversation with Sam regarding Castiel's feelings, Dean makes plans to make amends with the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of Destiel/supernatural writing so I'm a bit nervous posting it but I'm hoping I pulled it off. This is part of a series of prompts that my friends and such suggested for me in which they came up with a set of words and I had to create/base a oneshot around each word. The first word was 'Hold'. I am also welcoming any prompts or words that could be added to this series. This wasn't supposed to turn out as smutty as it did...   
> (Not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!)

_Prompt One: Hold_

The first time Dean and Cas fucked came as a surprise to both of them. They were in some cheap motel waiting for Sam to come back from the library with research regarding the hunt they were on when it happened. It had been a long time coming, Dean knew that and he was pretty sure Cas did too but he was damn sure neither of them were prepared for their stolen glances and unspoken conversations to turn into anything more. But when Dean stepped out of the bathroom - his body still wet from the shower, with a towel draped loosely around his waist to find Cas stood in the centre of the motel room, observing him hungrily - neither had the self-control to stop themselves. Cas had closed the distance between them and although Dean had always blamed Cas' disregard for personal space whenever he found Cas in close proximity, he realised that this move was very intentional. It was Dean's lips that found the angel's after that. The events that followed were quick and heated; a mess of lips and tongues and limbs as years of suppressed passion came bubbling to the surface. They came hard and violently, digging nails into each other’s skin, loud moans and incoherent expletives falling from their lips.

Dean had pushed Cas off him after that, grabbing his clothes and throwing them on before either of them could even regain their breath. He mumbled some half-assed apology and emphasized that Sam would be back from the library any minute now and they were lucky he didn't walk in on them when Cas was balls deep in Dean. The angel followed suit, redressing whilst reassuring Dean that he understood if he was not comfortable with Sam knowing about the events that occurred. Dean wasn't very sure that Castiel was as fine with the circumstances as he pretended to be but he couldn't think about that right now. All he could think about was how he had ended up in this situation after years of lusting after so many women and _what the hell would Sammy say when he found out?_ He was sure that Sam wasn't going to freak out or anything but he also knew that his brother looked up to him and Dean had always come across as a womanizer. The fact that Dean had just experienced the orgasm of his life with his best friend between his legs was definitely going to change _something_ about the way Sammy looked up to him. Nevertheless, when Sam came back from the library and the hunt continued as if nothing had happened, Dean couldn't shake the painful feeling that his and Cas' situation was becoming too similar to some awkward one night stand.

The second time they fucked, in the Bunker this time, was less of a surprise. Sam had gone out grocery shopping when Castiel had let himself into Dean's bedroom without permission, only to find Dean splayed out on the bed, palming himself through his underwear. At first, he had angrily attempted to get rid of Cas but his attempts were halted when the angel's strong hands pushed him back onto the bed and his personal space was invaded again. After they came and cleaned themselves up, Dean found himself watching Castiel redressing and thanking Dean before leaving the room. He had remained naked on the bed, coming down from the high alone, processing Castiel's lack of interest in sticking around after they finished - after all, Sam wasn't going to be back for a while. Maybe lying together, coming down together wasn't Castiel's thing. Dean couldn't help but feel disappointed at the angel's absence, nonetheless. He had expected - or hoped, at least - Castiel to be an affectionate lover. The kind that would whisper nonsense about how beautiful you were while he traced his fingers delicately over your skin. Not that Dean had really thought about it before. Obviously. He just figured the combination of awkward virgin and angel of the Lord would create some kind of softness when it came to sex.

After that, Dean and Castiel fell into a pattern of fucking. Whenever Sam left the bunker, Dean made sure to pray to Cas to tell him that they would be alone and, sure enough, the angel would visit each time. The process was always the same. Cas would fuck him, or Dean would let him come in his mouth, and then the angel would get dressed and leave. Every time. It was beginning to grate on Dean, no matter how much he tried to ignore it. He had always insisted he didn't do chick-flick moments and he knew that a constant 'sex on tap' relationship with no strings attached was his kind of thing. He knew he should've been grateful that there were no awkward feelings, no changes in their hunting patterns, in their friendship, in the way they worked as a team with Sam. But he wasn't. He _wasn't_ grateful. He wasn't okay with the 'no strings attached' shit. It was becoming a crippling problem for him. Especially when the sharp pain hit his stomach _every damn time_ he saw the angel leave straight afterwards. The pangs of disappointment weren't waning at all. It was beginning to affect his attitude towards Castiel whenever they interacted outside of the bedroom - even if that interaction occurred in front of Sam. He hadn't prayed for Cas' company in a while, either.

The first time Sam confronted him about it came as a surprise to Dean.

"Hey, Dean..." Sam slid into the chair opposite Dean at the table. He glanced up to meet his brother's eyes as he took another bite of his breakfast. He stopped. Sam looked serious.

"What?" Dean mumbled through a mouth full of food. He swallowed his bite and waited, unsure of what his brother looked so concerned about.

"Can we talk?"

"We are talking, Sammy."

"Right." Sam cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Dean watched Sam's fingers drum on the tabletop. He watched Sam's face crinkle in thought as if he was trying to work out how to approach his next words. Dean found his mind trailing to his predicament with Castiel and his stomach dropped. He knew it could be about anything but something told him it wasn't.

"Dude, what's going on with you and Cas?"

"What?" His words caught in his throat and he tried to look relaxed, leaning back in his chair. He was sure his eyes were giving him away. His mind flooded with images of Castiel above him, between his legs, grunting and muttering things in Enochian that Dean couldn't understand. He cleared his throat, ridding his mind of the filth that came over it and focused on his brother again. "What're you talking about?"

"You've been really distant from him lately..." Sam shrugged. "You haven't exactly been nice to him. Did something happen between you two? Did he do something?"

"Wh.... I..." He didn't know what to say. Had he really been that cruel to Castiel in front of Sam? He knew he had a tendency to lose his temper at Castiel lately and snap at him, usually unprovoked, but he hadn't realised it had been so blatantly obvious to Sam. If Sam was starting to pick up negative vibes, what the hell was Cas feeling?

"I mean, I know you two have a lot of differences and you have some... profound bond..." Sam rolled his eyes, using air quotes. "But he... I mean, whatever happened... he probably meant well. Come on, he's always trying to please you. I just think you should cut him some slack - I don't think he's taking your attitude too well. He seems a little deflated lately."

"Sammy... Cas and I are fine." He tried to shrug it off. At least Sam didn't suspect anything more. "We just had a bit of a misunderstanding. He was a bit of an ass."

Sam laughed lightly and shook his head. He didn't get what was so funny.

"He probably got that from you." Sam teased. "Okay, just... give him a break, yeah? He looks up to you, you know. You teach him all there is to know about humanity and all that crap. This is Cas we're talking about!"

And then it hit him like a wave, crashing against the rocks in some violent storm. Goddamn it. He had been so fucking stupid.

So _so_ fucking stupid.

_'You teach him all there is to know about humanity….’_

"Son of a bitch..." Dean didn't even realise he had spoken out loud until Sam's face crinkled in confusion.

He quickly excused himself and walked back to his room in the bunker, running his hands across his face. He collapsed on the bed and laughed bitterly, shaking his head. Such a fucking idiot.

When Sam went out that night to run some errand that Dean didn't really listen to, he prayed to Castiel again. He told him that they were alone in the bunker and he was sorry for not contacting him and he was going to make it up to him, if Cas wanted him to. Sure enough, he heard the rustle of feathers and Castiel appeared in his room, cautious.

"Hey..." Dean walked over to him, stopping in front of the angel, their eyes never leaving one another’s.

"Hello, Dean." His voice was cool and revealed nothing about the other man's thoughts but Dean knew that he wasn't too angry at Dean. He wouldn't have come otherwise. With that, he pushed Castiel into the wall, covering his pink lips with his own.

Castiel's hand quickly moved, his fingers working through Dean's hair, returning the kiss eagerly. Dean felt Cas' lips part, welcoming his tongue as it explored the angels mouth, tasting it as if it was the first time all over again. He felt Cas' other hand resting on his hip, pulling him so he was flush against him. He drank in the taste of Cas' mouth - the distinct tang that was nothing like any human he'd ever tasted. Dean didn't know if the difference was due to gender or species but he didn't really care. They both moaned softly as Dean rutted against Castiel, their already hard cocks rubbing against one another’s through layers of fabric. Too many layers. Dean pulled back from the kiss, tearing his spit slick lips away from the angels. He reached down, his hands barely functioning due to his desperation to free Castiel from his clothes. His hands found Castiel's trousers but the angels own hands were on his before he could do anything.

"Stop that." His town was firm, instructive. Dean shivered and looked up to meet Cas' gaze. The angel's blue hue was almost lost to the black shade of his lust-blown pupils, reduced only to a slight blue ring around wide pupils. Dean latched onto his stare, partly afraid to look away, partly enchanted by the unwavering attention of the other man. Then, before he could protest (not like he would if he had the chance), Castiel's hands were on him and throwing him - with his supernatural strength - backwards and onto the bed. He grunted as the air was pushed from his lungs, grinning at the angel. Dean was sure that he shouldn't find that kind of power and control a turn on. But, fuck, he really did.

He watched carefully, tracking every movement of the other man as he rid himself of his clothes; tie first, then the trenchcoat and so on until he was in nothing but his boxers, erection straining through the fabric. Dean instinctively licked his lips, suddenly feeling far too clothed. He reached to undress himself but he caught Castiel's eyes and something in his gaze told him it would be a bad idea to undress without permission. He stilled his hands. Castiel climbed on top of him, his hands pushing Dean's t-shirt up, sliding his hands across Dean's hot skin. His eyes caught Dean's and his nails dug into his skin. Dean cried out, arching his back slightly as the angel dragged his nails down his chest and abdomen, leaving painful red lines in their wake.

Castiel _was_ angry at him for his behavior recently.

And that _really_ shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did.

"Fuck... Cas..."

Castiel tilted his head, studying him and he squirmed uncomfortably under the angel's gaze, feeling as if he was scrutinizing every inch of him. Claiming him. He watched Castiel's hands unfasten his trousers and tilted his hips so the blue-eyed man could rid him of them, casting them aside. The angel leaned down and placed a kiss above the waistband of Dean's boxers, trailing kisses up to his chest before biting on his nipple, causing Dean to suck air between his teeth, hissing in pain. Castiel's hands reached up and pushed Dean's t-shirt further up, pulling it so it was tight against Dean's neck, choking him slightly. He squirmed and gasped, staring at Cas, mouth open. The angel kissed Dean's cheek, then his earlobe, licking it, leaving Dean trembling somewhat from the wetness of his tongue and the hotness of his breath overwhelming his scenes.

"You haven't called me down in a while, Dean." Castiel whispered, chastising him, tightening the grip, choking him further. His hands reached up to cling onto whatever they could find. His fingernails clung onto Castiel's shoulders, sliding them further onto his back for support. He briefly wondered where abouts Cas' wings were, but his thoughts were lost as the angel bit on his earlobe. "Why is that, Dean?"

"I...." He gasped; the choking of the t-shirt and the throbbing feeling of his leaking cock in the restraints of his underwear were far too distracting for him to reply. "Were you too busy for me?" Castiel asked, pulling back to meet Dean's gaze. He stared up at the angel, hoping his eyes conveyed all the desperation he felt. He shook his head hesitantly but the angel tightened his grip on the t-shirt, unconvinced. "Or were you trying to tease me? Did you refrain from inviting me to stop me from having what was _mine?"_

Dean shivered at Castiel’s words that sounded heavy with lust, senses tingling in the hunter's stomach, and shook his head as best he could, more confident this time, gulping in air as Castiel released the grip of the t-shirt, pulling it off him. The relief was short-lived. His lack of oxygen was replaced by a sharp pain as Castiel's teeth sunk into Dean's neck, biting hard, sucking to leave a mark.

"Do- Cas.... fuck.... that'll.... mark....." He gasped, his voice thick with lust.

The angel pulled back, fixing Dean with a gaze that made him feel completely at the angel's mercy. ”I know.”

Castiel was right, Dean was _his._ He was all Castiel’s. And he fucking loved it.

_"Fuck..."_ His head fell back and hit the pillow hard as the other man trailed kisses down his body once again, this time wet and hot, biting whenever he had a chance. The angel sat up, moving up so Dean's face was angled right in front of Castiel's cock, the front of his underwear soaked with precome.

"You told me you would 'make it up to me'. I hope you won't dissapoint me, Dean." He titled his head, narrowing his eyes as he looked down at Dean, who made sure to shake his head. He didn't want to dissapoint Castiel. Not after the way he had behaved lately. He moved his head slightly and kissed the head of Cas' cock through the fabric, mouthing him, his eyes fixed on the angel's blue ones. Castiel's lips parted and he moaned slightly before his hand found Dean's hair, pulling him roughly away from his cock.

"Open your mouth for me." Castiel ordered and Dean obeyed, finding some kind of strange liberation in being used and controlled and fucked by the angel who he had known for so long.

Castiel tugged down his underwear far enough for his thick member to spring free and he gripped it, shifting closer. Dean groaned as he felt Castiel rub the head of his cock across his lips, smearing them with precome that he was desperate to taste. But he knew Castiel would not approve of him licking his lips - especially not when he had ordered him to keep his mouth open. Cas pushed his cock into Dean's mouth and he closed his lips around it, feeling its warmth, throbbing in his mouth. He moaned and ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, reveling in the feeling of Cas filling his mouth. The grip on his hair tightened as Castiel began fucking his mouth, rocking his hips. Dean closed his eyes and savoured it. He let Cas fuck and use his mouth like it was all his to play with as he listened to the ragged breathing of the angel and the filthy moans that escaped his lips.

"No...." He heard Castiel snap. "Open your eyes. I want you to look at me."

Dean obeyed and looked up at him, drinking in the sight. It made his cock twitch in the restraints of his underwear. The angel was wrecked; his cheeks were blushing, his lips swollen and spit slick and his pupils blown wide, consuming the blue shade with black. Dean hollowed out his cheeks, moved with Castiel to take him further, letting him hit the back of his throat. He could taste the precome that spilled into his mouth. The angel's eyes rolled back into his head and Dean knew he was close. So close. He reached up and gripped Castiel's hips, moving his head fast, sucking him hard.

"Wait." Castiel pulled on his hair to still his movements. His voice was broken, cracked with desire and an orgasm that was so near. "You've been good...."

He pulled out of Dean's mouth with a wet pop and moved to settle over him again, tugging Dean's underwear down and throwing it aside. Dean's cock was thick and hot, heavy between his legs, the head slick and shiny with precome. Cas studied it with intensity, rubbing his fingers and thumb over the head, smearing his fingers with the fluid before he gripped the hunter at the base, working his hand up the shaft, stroking him. Dean groaned, eyelids falling shut, and pushed his hips up into Cas' hand, precome pulsing from the slit. He gripped onto the bed sheets, the feeling of the angel's hand on him making him dizzy. He felt overwhelmed.

"Fuck, Cas..." Dean moaned breathlessly. "Just fuck me... I'm going crazy...."

"Was that an order? Are you ordering me?" Castiel inquired, tugging on Dean's cock, increasing the pace.

"Ohh... f..... Jesus.... no...." Dean mumbled, dragging his nails across the bed. "No... just.... please.... please - uhh Cas..."

"Mhmm." Castiel hummed, twisting his hand a bit, releasing a hiss from Dean's mouth. Dean's eyes snapped open and fixed on Castiel's.

"Please."

The angel stilled his movements and let go of Dean's cock. He whined at the loss of contact but stopped himself from protesting too much - he was going to get something far better from Castiel. Cas pushed his thighs apart and Dean willingly spread his legs, basking in the way that the angel watched his every move as if he were unable to tear his gaze away. His discomfort under Castiel's watch earlier had faded away and now he were more than willing to let the angel inspect every corner of his body as slowly as he wished.

Castiel reached to Dean's bedside cabinet, retrieving the lube and pouring it on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up, Dean noted. He always did that. He smiled to himself, incredulous, as it hit him once again that this angel - who had explored every inch of him, who had lubed himself up before now and come inside Dean's ass and his mouth - was a virgin before he met the hunter. Was unaware and inexperienced. And now he owned and dominated Dean as if he had been professionally trained. He was a quick learner. It was unnatural. He had learnt all of this from Dean.

His thoughts were cut short as two of Cas' fingers breached his entrance, pushing against the ring of muscle. He groaned and rocked his hips, desperate for more pressure. He mumbled some kind of plea and then the angel's fingers were inside of him, fucking him. He rocked against the fingers, moving with Castiel's pace, releasing loud groans that he wasn't even trying to stifle. He knew the noises he made turned Castiel on more than anything so he made sure not to hide them anymore.

"Ohhh ffuckkk..... Yeah - ohgod - there...." He gasped sharply as Cas' fingers brushed his prostate and then parted, opening him up, readying him as his hole twitched around the angel’s fingers.

They were pulled out of him before he could properly start enjoying the feeling of being fucked.

The emptiness was soon filled as Castiel pushed his thick cock into him, sliding deep into him. Dean moved his hands to cling onto Cas' shoulder blades, pulling the angel down onto him so he could press soft kisses into his neck. Soft kisses were his intention, anyway, but when the angel began thrusting into him, Dean's teeth involuntarily sunk into Cas' skin as he cried out.

"D...Dean...." Castiel gasped into his ear, pushing deeper so that Dean felt as if he were being split in half in the most glorious way possible. He bucked his hips and Castiel pulled back until Dean was nearly empty before pushing deep into him again, filling him up so far that Dean was sure Castiel's cock was touching his brain. He whimpered and mumbled expletives into Castiel's neck, moaning relentlessly. Cas continued his movements, emptying him and then filling him up again. The angel moved Dean's body position slightly and without warning, the head of Castiel's cock was hitting his prostate again and again, unrelenting. The sound of skin against skin as Castiel’s hips slammed against Dean’s ass filled the room, paired with the rhythmic moans and gasps from both of their lips, creating a symphony of noises that was so delicious. Dean could hardly contain himself.

"Oh FUCK!" Dean cried out, biting down on the skin again, "Right there... Jesus....Cas..."

The angel lost rhythm, thrusting in and out of Dean desperately, his breath was shallow, ragged and hot against Dean's ear. Dean recognized this state. Cas was close. His angel wasn’t going to last very long. Dean figured that Cas was still getting used to the feeling of having an orgasm; he had only lost his virginity a few weeks back. He wrapped his arms around the angel, desperate to change their situation from a string of casual fucks to _something else_. He felt the heat begin to pool at the base of his spine and in his stomach. The telltale signs that he was close.

"It's okay...." He panted, stroking Castiel's hair as the angel thrust hard into him, moaning helplessly. "I'm right there with you... Fuck, Cas..."

He groaned as the head of Cas' head continued to bump against his prostate, sending electricity through his entire body. Castiel's body jolted in his arms as he came, spilling his seed deep inside Dean, filling him up with his hot come. Dean removed one hand from the angel and reached down between their warm, sweat-slick bodies and gripped his cock, stroking it in time with Castiel’s movements. Dean arched his back and cried out, digging his fingernails into the skin of Castiel’s shoulder blade as sparks flew behind his eyelids, the heat that was building spilling over. His vision blurred and he was hit by the hot, white heat of his orgasm, spilling spurts of come all over his and Castiel's stomachs. The electricity spread from his cock right through his body, sending lightning through each and every one of his nerves. He clenched and tightened around Cas’ cock, his hole twitching. The angel continued the move in him, fucking him through his orgasm until it faded into aftershocks – a buzz of electricity still running through his veins alongside the sensation of blood pumping underneath his skin. His heart thumped against his ribcage and his body trembled.They both panted, their breathing irregular and jagged as the aftershocks of orgasm took over their bodies.

"Fuck...." Dean mumbled, hissing as Castiel pulled his softening member out of Dean. He used his angel mojo to clean them both up - something which Dean always found funny though Castiel never understood why. He didn't really understand the irony of an angel using his holy powers to clean up the hot, sticky mess of something so debauched and something that felt _so_ sinful yet as close to heaven as Dean figured he would ever get now.

Then, as usual, Castiel stood up, searching for his clothes. Dean's breathing hadn't even regulated yet. His heart hadn’t slowed. His cock still throbbed with the aftershocks.

"Cas, wait." He panted. The angel stilled. "Don't."

"Don't?" Castiel turned to him, frowning in confusion. Dean hesitated. The silence hung between them, their eyes locked but no words coming. Castiel’s eyes narrowed, uncertainty flooding his expression.

"...Don't - uhm - don't go." Dean sat up, reaching out for the angel. "Stay the night with me. Please."

"I don't und...."

"Cas, I've been a real dick to you. I mean... the first time.... I..." He trailed off, unable to express how much of an idiot he had been. Castiel wouldn't understand why anyway. He wanted to tell Cas that he understood. That he was sorry for snapping all those times outside of the bedroom. That he wasn't angry at Cas for leaving straight away every time they fucked. That he understood now that Castiel was just following suit. Just doing what Dean did. How was he supposed to know any different if Dean coldly brushed him off first time round? He shook his head and gestured for the angel to come closer. "Spend the night with me."

"Dean, I...."

He cut him off again. "No, just come here."

Castiel dropped his clothing and moved over to the bed, sitting down on the edge, watching as Dean lay down on the bed, crawling under the covers. A look of realization washed over the angel's face and it made Dean smile. He stretched his arm out as the angel joined him under the covers and moved close, into Dean's arms as if he had been waiting for the invitation for so long. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling the angel so his head rested on Dean's chest. He stroked soothing patterns in Cas' hair and across his skin with his fingertips. Traced gentle, delicate patterns that almost made the spent angel purr with comfort.

"Hey, angel?" Dean whispered softly.

"Hm?" Castiel craned his neck to look up at Dean, his face soft and his eyes back to their deep blue, hazy with post-orgasmic bliss.

"You're beautiful." He smiled softly, keeping his eyes on Castiel. The angel's eyes softened and he just kept his gaze on Dean, a strange bliss flooding over Castiel's face. Then he smiled too and Dean saw the angel come apart in his arms as if he had been waiting for something more since this whole thing had started and _this..._ this was just that.

If Castiel really did learn from him, then he was going to have to show Castiel what this whole thing meant. He was going to show Castiel how to be the affectionate lover that Dean had expected him to be from the beginning. And if that meant holding Castiel every night after they came down from their orgasms.... Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, along with any constructive comments regarding my characterization etc since this is my first Supernatural work ^_^


End file.
